


i kissed a boy and i liked it (the frat boys in the club are lame)

by orphan_account



Series: the frat boys in the club are LAME (a bfu frat/college au) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Is this what you do with all of your ‘fans?’”“Nah, but you just looked too cute,”And this is just about where Shane figures out that he is absolutely fucked.





	i kissed a boy and i liked it (the frat boys in the club are lame)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write some sort of fic where someone is in a frat house... so I finally did it!

“Was this really a good idea? On a _Monday_ night?” Sara asks, eyes scanning over the room which is running rampant with drunk college students. Shane is pretty sure he just saw someone doing body shots, and he is slightly terrified.

This is Shane’s first time at a college party, he barely ever even went to a single party throughout all of high school—so this is some next level shit. Kind of.

“Sure,” Shane says, “I’m sticking to my confidence in this situation.”

Shane watches as he sees some dude slide down the stairs on a sled of the fraternity house, where this party is being held and winces when the poor guy topples over at the bottom.

The stereo at the front of the room has the bass turned all the way up, and Shane can feel the floor thumping from the weight of the music and everyone “dancing.” It is more of a mix of people grinding and jumping. All the music is the typical top 40’s hits, not Shane’s favorite, but he can deal with it for one night.

“I’m going to get a drink or something, you want one?” Sara asks, cupping her hands around her mouth to be heard above the noise which makes Shane laugh.

“Sure,” Shane says, cupping his hands over his mouth too and Sara giggles, grabbing him by the hand so she won’t lose him as they navigate through the crowd to the refreshments table.

The table is set with various bowls of snacks and drinks and bottle openers, Sara grabs a bottle and hands one to Shane as well. Shane already has a bottle opener on his keychain because hey, you never know when that kind of thing will come in handy.

“I’m going to go meet up with someone, she texted me that she would be here so you can come with if you want?” Sara asks, and Shane shakes his head.

“You did tell me before we got here that I need to ‘get laid or something’ so maybe I can actually manage that,” Shane says, “I’ll text you asking for help if someone tries to goad me into joining the fraternity or something.”

Sara smiles at him again and waves before heading up the stairs to meet whoever it is she’s meeting up with.

Shane walks out of the room that had the table, and he almost feels claustrophobic. People are pressed against every inch of the house, and he can feel the body heat radiating off of them.

Shane looks up at the balcony where the main set of stairs connect to the upper level. A guy is shooting a basketball back and forth to some other guy on the bottom floor.

The guy at the top of the stairs is most likely apart of the frat if the tank top he’s wearing with the fraternity’s symbol is anything to go by. He has golden skin that has no visible flaws or freckles from where Shane can see him, messy black hair and… ripped jeans?

Shane continues to stare at the guy until someone rudely interrupts him by bumping into him and shouting, “watch out, man!”

Shane scowls at the back of the kid, and when he looks back up at the balcony, the frat boy is gone.

Shane frowns and looks down at his bottle and takes a sip. When he looks back up, he almost spits out his drink.

“Hey,” and it’s the frat boy from the balcony.

“Um, hello,” Shane says, clearing his throat and Frat Boy smiles at him.

“Enjoying the view of the game?” Frat Boy asks, and Shane shrugs with a nervous laugh.

“Sure, sorry I just—”

“It’s okay, dude, I never mind an audience, my name’s Ryan by the way,” Frat Boy says, Shane only now notices that the basketball is gone. The guy who he was throwing it to is dribbling the ball behind Ryan.

Ryan’s face is flushed, and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his demeanor is all giggly and clumsy—a visible sign that he’s already drunk and the party has just begun.

“I’m Shane,” Shane returns, shifting his feet as his eyes move to Ryan’s biceps.

“Hm,” Ryan hums, “like something you see?”

Shane feels his face heat up, just ever so slightly, but manages to maintain his poker face. Shane takes pride in the fact that it typically takes _a lot_ to get him flustered.

“Uh,”

“It’s alright,” Ryan whispers, moving a little closer to Shane—whose breathing starts to pick up from Ryan’s proximity, “I can always appreciate a fan too.”

Ryan’s drunkness has apparently given him a cocky attitude and some confidence to boot.

“Wanna head upstairs?” Ryan asks, nudging Shane with his elbow and Shane nods, head all fuzzy.

“Sure,” Shane replies dumbly, and Ryan smiles, clearly self-satisfied.

Shane’s just shocked that it didn’t take him effort much to get this far tonight.

This is how Shane finds himself being led up the stairs. Shane sees Sara out of the corner of his eye, talking to some girl, and she doesn’t even notice him being taken by some stranger. It is at this point that some slight panic of sleeping with a frat boy settles in, that he could be pulling one over on him or something. But Shane is too buzzed to even think about that, and he only had one beer.

When they make it to an almost empty, dark hallway, Ryan slows down as he approaches one of the doors and pushes it open. When they’ve finally made it into the room, Ryan flips the light switch and the light flickers to life.

“So this is where the magic happens?” Shane asks, and Ryan giggles at his remark. The room’s walls are covered in sports posters, and there are clothes strewn over the floor.

“What is this? MTV Cribs?” Ryan asks through a fit of laughter and Shane shrugs with a smile at Ryan’s infectious laugh.

“It’s nice,” is all Shane manages to say.

Ryan laughs again and closes the door behind them, promptly locking it.

Shane feels himself start to sweat because now things are actually happening—what if this is some type of initiation and Shane is oblivious to it?

But what really comes as a shock to Shane is Ryan’s careful approach to the whole situation, asking “is this okay?” As he wraps an arm around Shane’s waist and the other cups the side of Shane’s face.

“Yeah,” Shane says breathlessly, eyelids drooping as Ryan’s face moves closer.

Ryan moves closer and angles himself so that his lips meet Shane’s. It’s an innocent kiss, cautious and sweet.

Ryan’s lips are soft, and Shane doesn’t blame himself for reaching both hands up to Ryan’s hair and tangling them in Ryan’s already tousled hair.

Their lips move together, away for air and then back again. Ryan opens his mouth a little, and Shane takes that as an open invitation to sweep his tongue over Ryan’s bottom lip. Shane feels Ryan shutter and twists his hands in Ryan’s hair and Ryan groans.

“We should—move,” Ryan pants, nodding towards his bed and Shane agrees eagerly.

Shane is puzzled momentarily as Ryan moves away, but not towards the bed. Ryan switches on the bedside lamp and turns off the room’s main light.

When Shane quirks a brow at him, Ryan says, “I’m just setting the mood!” And Shane snorts.

“Why do—” Shane is quickly cut off by Ryan taking Shane by the hand and dragging him to Ryan’s bed.

Shane clumsily falls back onto the plush mattress and gasps as Ryan climbs in on top of him.

“Is this what you do with all of your ‘fans?’” Shane asks, and Ryan chuckles.

“Nah, but you just looked too cute,” Ryan teases, and Shane rolls his eyes.

And this is just about where Shane figures out that he is absolutely fucked.

“Come ‘ere,” Shane says, reeling Ryan back in for a sloppy kiss.

They stay like that with insatiate desire for what feels like hours but is actually only a few minutes. Then Ryan is moving his hand down to touch Shane’s stomach and asks again, “is this okay?”

Shane nods wordlessly, and Ryan smiles before proceeding.

Ryan lifts up the bottom of Shane’s shirt and traces his fingers along Shane’s stomach, and Shane feels his insides flutter.

Shane bucks his hips up involuntarily as Ryan takes his hands out from under his shirt and goes down further to massage the bulge in his pants.

Shane holds his breath as Ryan unzips his jeans and slides them down, Shane lifts himself up further, desperate to get his pants _off_.

Once his pants are off, the only barrier between Shane’s cock and Ryan’s hands are Shane’s boxers. Ryan takes his time with this part, clearly enjoying watching Shane squirm and writhe beneath him. Smug son of a bitch.

Ryan strokes Shane through his underwear and the fabric is all soft, gentle friction. But Shane wants more and tells Ryan just that.

Ryan shakes his head and whispers, “patience, baby.”

“Don’t—ah, call me ‘baby,’” Shane says through fritters teeth as Ryan gives him another quick stroke.

Ryan removes his hand and Shane whines, feeling his face heat up from the vulnerability of this whole moment. Of all of it.

He then notices Ryan sinking down and disappearing from view. Shane wants to protest—but then he feels Ryan’s tongue on him through his boxers and Shane hisses. It feels so fucking good.

Shane groans as Ryan wraps his hand around the base of Shane’s cock and continues to lap at the tip.

“Fuck, Ryan,” Shane says with a sigh, Ryan stroking Shane through his boxers again and Shane curses.

“More,” Shane says.

“What’s the magic word?” Ryan says smugly, the asshole.

“ _Please_ ,” Shane says reluctantly, and this time Ryan happily obliges.

Ryan pulls Shane’s boxers down, and Shane feels a wave of relief wash over him as his cock springs free from the confines of his boxers. Shane pulls himself up, propping himself up against the bed frame behind him. Shane looks at Ryan whose eyes are focused on Shane’s cock.

“You’re so big,” Ryan says, he sounds hungry—eyes darker and pupils dilated.

“Thanks?” Shane says, and Ryan licks his lips before going down on Shane again.

Shane lets out a guttural moan, and Ryan seems satisfied as his wet, hot mouth slides over Shane again. Shane feels Ryan hold his hips down, and Shane grips the sheets hard as Ryan pulls up to say, “you taste so good.”

And Shane nearly loses it at that. Ryan uses his hand to stroke Shane’s cock faster, and Shane can’t hold it in anymore, he feels his come leaking down and onto his stomach as he lets go and groans. The most obscene part of this whole thing has to be Ryan leaning down to lick the come off of Shane’s stomach and looking up at him with a devious smile.

“Oh my god,” Shane gasps and Ryan smirks and says, “it’s Ryan, actually.”

Ryan crawls back up the bed and on top of Shane. Ryan kisses him, and Shane can taste himself on Ryan’s tongue. Shane, at this point, figures it’s only polite to finish Ryan off. Shane reaches his hand down, under Ryan to where his cock is straining against his stomach, and he feels Ryan tense up as he gives a careful stroke.

“Please,” Ryan whines, and Shane couldn’t be more happy to give Ryan what he wants.

Shane continues to stroke Ryan, using Ryan’s pre-come as a natural lube to stroke him faster and faster. It doesn’t take much before Ryan is spilling over Shane’s fingers and burying his face into the crook of Shane’s neck.

“Fuck,” Ryan sighs into Shane’s neck as he collapses on top of Shane.

Shane wraps his arms around Ryan and traces the muscles along his back, just focusing on Ryan’s heavy breathing as he lets his eyelids fall closed.

***

It’s the morning after the party, and Shane had a monstrous headache but decided to go into class anyway. Sara stayed back at the dorm.

Shane feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out under the table to see a text from Ryan.

(9:34 AM) Ryan: I’m so confused dude

(9:35 AM) Ryan: I think I’m having a freakout

(9:36 AM) Ryan: And tbh I kind of want to do that again

(9:36 AM) Ryan: Text back asshole!!

Shane snorts at the string of texts before texting back.

(9:38 AM) Shane: Come to my dorm later tonight. Maybe I can help.

***

Ryan shows up at Shane and Sara’s shared dorm at 11 PM that night. Sara is out for the night so Shane and Ryan will have the place all to themselves.

“I just—I don’t regret it at all, don’t get me wrong, but god I was so drunk, and I feel guilty!” Ryan says, sounding exasperated.

Ryan had this guilty look in his eyes as they exchanged phone numbers that morning after the party, and Shane didn’t even try to read into it. Shane honestly had not even expected Ryan to text him at all.

“And I think the thing is… I wouldn’t mind if it happened again,” Ryan says, scrubbing his hands over his face as Shane guides him to the couch.

“You’re not telling me that you’ve never slept with another guy up until this point, right?” Shane asks and winces at himself as the words come out.

“No,” Ryan sighs, sounding frustrated, “but I never really talked to them afterward…” Ryan mutters, sounding even more guilty.

“Well, if it makes you feel better I don’t regret it either,” Shane says, rubbing reassuring circles into Ryan’s back, and he sees the corner of Ryan’s mouth quirk up a little.

“That does make me feel a little better, actually.”

“See? Nothing to be freaked out about, then,” Shane says.

“So. Should we make out now or something?” Ryan asks nervously, and Shane bursts out into a fit of laughter.

Ryan’s cheeks get rosy, and Shane feels slightly bad, so he tries to compose himself, “I’m sorry, I’m just—”

“An asshole? Yeah,” Ryan deadpans, and Shane smiles.

“I mean, that’s not me being like ‘I don’t wanna make out’ so,” Shane says as his laughter dies down.

“Good,” Ryan says, all serious but still hesitant as he pulls Shane in for a hard kiss and Shane melts into it.

And this is where Shane figures out that he thinks he could really get used to this frat boy.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! thank you for reading! :-)
> 
> (also yes i changed the title last minute lol  
> its from the cobra starship cover of i kissed a girl....)


End file.
